


By Captain Hook's Side

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook wishes to be with the woman he loves before he forgets about some ghosts not always resembling their past selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Captain Hook's Side

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned while he stood near his bed. ‘’Return to me so that I won’t endure solitude any longer, Cecilia.’’ His lower lip trembled as two tears ran down his face. ‘’I wish to be in your warm arms, Cecilia.’’ Captain Hook’s shoulders slumped. *I won’t lie about my pirate life this time, my betrothed.*

Arms wrapped around Captain Hook’s waist. 

‘’Smee? Are you needy again?’’ 

Captain Hook’s frown returned. He looked back. His eyes widened the minute he saw Cecilia’s decaying ghost. He gasped after he focused on her skeletal face and ripped dress.

‘’You wished to be in my warm arms, James,’’ Cecilia said. She released Captain Hook and stood by his side. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Cecilia kissed the man she still loved. 

Captain Hook began to frown again. ‘’Not like this, Cecilia,’’ he muttered with tears in his eyes. He glanced at her. ‘’I lied. You refused to marry me, Cecilia.’’ Captain Hook still frowned.

‘’I moved on, James.’’

‘’Cecilia,’’ Captain Hook muttered. He didn’t dread her any longer. A rare smile formed on his face. He wrapped his arms around Cecilia and kissed her. 

Captain Hook heard footsteps by the door. He heard Cecilia as she gasped. ‘’Cecilia!’’ he exclaimed before she vanished. His eyes became wide another time.

Smee appeared with concern in his eyes. ‘’I’m here to check on you, Captain Hook. How are you?’’ 

Captain Hook scowled at Smee as he trembled. He began to look to one side. 

‘’I’ll remain with you all evening, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said. A smile appeared on his face. He watched as Captain Hook’s eyes widened again.

Captain Hook trembled for another reason. ‘’CECILIA!’’

The thought of being with Smee all evening terrified Captain Hook. His betrothed’s rotting spirit wasn’t so frightening.

 

The End


End file.
